In order to achieve its objective and goals, the TCC core leadership team with assistance from a steering committee will provide oversight and coordination ofthe program activities. Effective program governance and contract management depend on clear lines of responsibility, authority and decision making,, regular communication, and visibility into up-to-date and accurate program performance and status information. The core leadership team will be led by Kweisi Mfume (Principal Investigator), Dr. Salim Aziz (Co-Principal Investigator) and Arpit Misra (Program Director) whose qualifications, accomplishments and expertise are well suited to successfully lead the TCC. Organizational Structure The TCC organizational structure shall consist of a principal investigator, co-principal investigator, program director, scientific research director, director of program administration, director of training and education, director of communications, director of technology support services, director of community outreach, a steering committee, and administrative personnel as illustrated in the organizational chart below.